Surf
by Freedom Released
Summary: Sakura quería aprender a surfear. Y no pararía hasta conseguir que Sasuke la enseñara. [One-Shot]


**Título: **Surf.

**Autora: **Freedom Released.

**Género: **Comedia, vida cotidiana.

**Clasificación: **Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias: **UA, leve OoC, OC.

**Serie: **Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja principal:** Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno.

**Personajes secundarios:** Naruto Uzumaki y Suigetsu Hozuki.

**Extensión: **One-Shot/1284 palabras.

**Resumen:** Sakura quería aprender a surfear. Y no pararía hasta conseguir que Sasuke la enseñara.

**Publicaciones: **Sólo aquí y en MSS.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Surf**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y estaban de nuevo, la pareja preferida de la preparatoria, discutiendo por lo mismo, y esta vez con un invitado especial en su casa: Suigetsu. Siempre era igual, no había día que no discutieran por ese tema, pero no sabía que hoy sería diferente. Sí, lo sería, porque esta vez Sasuke ya había pensado en el tema y… Si quería solucionar el tema de una vez, tenía que contentar a su novia; quisiera o no quisiera.

—¡Vamos, Sasu...!

—Está bien —la cortó —. Está bien, Sakura. Te enseñaré a hacer Surf.

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron cual estrella en la noche. ¿Había oído bien? ¿De verdad le iba a enseñar? ¡Ay! Era con lo que había soñado toda su relación, qué él le enseñara en vez de ir a uno de esos cursillos que Sasuke le recomendaba. Estaba tan feliz que creía que le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Se echó al cuello corriendo al escuchar la aceptación del Uchiha, quien por poco se cae para atrás, por cierto.

Suigetsu estaba algo… ¿cómo decirlo? Impresionado. Nunca pensó que su mejor amigo iba a acabar aceptando. Se pensaba que iba a rechazarlo por los siglos de los siglos. Vamos, qué era Sasuke, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? Ni Neji se animó a enseñarle a Ten-Ten.

—¡Kya…! —gritó Sakura después de abrazar a su chico— ¡Te amo!

—Sí. Sí… lo que tú quieras. —El azabache estaba cansado. Lo único que quería hacer era terminar con ese martirio de una vez con todas—. Mira, hoy hay buen tiempo. Vete a poner el neopreno y nos vamos, ¿vale?

Obviamente, Sakura fue cual centella a la habitación mientras gritaba un: "¡SÍ!". El chico también se iba a ir a cambiar hasta que se fijó en que un rubio también estaba cogiendo un neopreno para cambiarse. Alzó una ceja y le preguntó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿No se nota? Voy con vosotros —Dijo ya sin su ropa y empezando a ponerse el neopreno. Una imagen que… a Hinata le podía haber gustado, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

—¿Acaso tú sabes surfear?

—No —reconoció. Al ver la cara de su amigo el peliblanco decidió añadir más información—: Tranquilo, no te voy a pedir que me enseñes.

Eso sólo añadió más confusión en el azabache. ¿Entonces para qué iba? ¿Se 1uería ahogar o qué?

—¿Entonces…? —animándolo a que diera aún más información.

—Voy, ligo con alguna surfista buenorra, grito: "¡tiburón!" y salgo. Fácil. —Y se terminó de poner el mono.

Pedazo de plan. Muy lógico, ¿y en serio creía que alguien le iba a creer eso? Es estúpido, sólo un idiota no vería que lo hace por ligar. Además de que es un pésimo actor, y más cuando está delante de una chica que se vuelve aún más tonto. Bueno, sí, puede que alguien le creyera: El socorrista de la playa, Naruto.

Antes de que le pudiera decir algo a su tonto amigo ligón algo llamó su atención. En la puerta de la cocina, dónde se encontraban. Una pelirrosa estaba con un hermoso mono de surf negro que realzaba toda su figura. A Sasuke se le formó una sonrisa arrogante mientras que a Suigetsu le empezaban a salir corazones de los ojos y mirándola sonrojado. No era el mejor cuerpo, pero estaba muy bien proporcionado.

"Bueno, puede que enseñarle a surfear tenga cosas buenas después de todo", pensó el Uchiha mirándola haciendo que ella se sonrojada al notar su mirada en ella. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla de esa manera? Era algo vergonzoso.

"Qué suerte tiene el capullo", pensó para sí esta vez el amigo que se había acoplado a su aventura surfera.

—Eh… —empezó avergonzada—, no me miréis así, por favor. —Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo y frunció el ceño—. No te has puesto el neopreno.

El azabache se inspeccionó a sí mismo y era verdad, con todo lo de Naruto se había olvidado de ponérselo. Vaya, había perdido un tiempo que luego lo tendría que descontar de… bueno, "cosas más importantes".

**.**

Fueron a la playa y cada uno siguió su camino; Suigetsu se fue a buscar alguna chica que hiciera surf para ligar y la pareja se quedó cerca de la orilla para comenzar a practicar posiciones. Obviamente, todas las chicas que pasaban se detenían para mirar a Sasuke quién las ignoraba rotundamente. Por estas cosas no le gustaba ir a la playa por la tarde a esta hora, porque hay un montón de personas y las chicas de esa zona eran demasiado descaradas.

—Sasuke…

—¿Qué quieres, Sakura?

—¿No crees que ya hemos practicado las posturas suficiente? Lo que quiero es surfear de verdad, no estar aquí viendo como unas miran a mi novio y practicando posturas estúpidas.

El chico gruñó. ¿Es que no entendía que primero era eso y después ir al agua? Por favor, qué terca. Le había preguntado eso tres veces, ¡tres veces! No una ni dos, ¡tres! Qué cansina.

—Sakura, tienes que practicar, sino no sabrás hacerlo bien y te caerás de la tabla —la intentó convencer, sin mucho resultado.

Infló los mofletes antes esa respuesta. ¿Creía que era tonta? No lo era, no tenía un nivel de aprendizaje tan malo como para estar una tarde entera practicando posturitas que lo único que te sirven es para ser modelo de revistas de bikini. Claro, seguro que él sólo la estaba mandando hacer eso porque le gustaban las poses en ella, si es que era irresistible. ¡Pero se podía controlar!

—¡No! Quiero ir al agua. Ahora.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de su novio. Vale, vale. ¿Quería ir al agua? Pues iría al agua, qué luego no le dijera nada de que no le había avisado o cosas de esas, porque será mentira. Lo ha intentado por todos los medios y no hizo caso, pues que aprenda por las malas, él se lo advirtió. Pronto se daría cuenta de que había sido una mala idea.

**.**

Y como cabía de esperar, la chica por poco se ahoga. Lo había hecho bien al principio, había que reconocerlo, él no se esperaba que aguantara tanto, pero luego cuando ya quiso arriesgarse… _¡Paff!_ Al agua y sin poder salir. Menos mal que allí estaba Sasuke y el socorrista Naruto para sacarla.

—Te lo había advertido.

—Ya. —Tosió —. Lo siento…

Estaba apenada, demasiado apenada. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse puesto en ridículo delante de él? Eso le pasaba por no hacerle caso, si es que era tonta, no le extrañaría nada que se riera de ella. Pero para su sorpresa, le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—No sé de qué me sorprendo. Eres terca como tú sola —se burló—. ¿La próxima vez me harás caso, Sakura?

—Puede. —Rió sonrojada.

—Hmp.

En ese momento, otro socorrista entró trayendo a un mojado Suigetsu en brazos mientras era seguido por una rubia de ojos azules que venía con cara de preocupación. Todos se preguntaron: ¿Qué ha pasado mientras nosotros estábamos a lo nuestro…?

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Sasuke mirando al accidentado.

—No sé —respondió la chica con voz algo cortada por el notable disgusto —. Vino una olita de nada y ya se cayó.

—¡Ti…! ¡Tibu…! ¡Tibu…! —trató de decir el casi inconsciente Suigetsu cogiendo el cuello del socorrista.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó la chica de ojos jade.

—Creo que trata de decir: "tiburón". —Sasuke ya sabía lo que trataba de pronunciar. Si es que era idiota.

Sakura se sintió un poco mejor, por lo menos había alguien que había sufrido una humillación más grande que la que ella. Bueno, la próxima vez, escucharía más a su chico antes de intentar hacer algún deporte que implique agua o tablas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Cuatro horas**...** ¡cuatro horas! Y salió ésto. Reflexión: el tiempo que inviertes no siempre tiene recompensa. ¡Os mintieron en el cole, chicos! **(?** Nah, es mentira, eso solo me pasa a mí. Espero que os haya gustado**(:** Este escrito lo había hecho para una especie de prueba de escritura de otro foro. Cualquier crítica es bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Gracias por leer


End file.
